Kingdom
by savannahamminga
Summary: Carys Gale was a former noble hailing from the Hub. She left it all behind for adventure and so she wouldn't have to marry. One night a few years after she an away a mysterious boy falls through the roof of her house. 'Who is he' and 'where did he come from' are the two biggest questions in her mind. The third question is 'will he stay'
1. Prologue: A Wish Gone Weird

Sorry to anyone who is waiting for me to update my other fics. This is a random plot bunny that hass grabbed me by the nose and wont let go. This fic is also ties in to the Minecraft world that I am currently working on. This is the story of that world.

It is also a minor Homestuck crossover set in my Aster(ology) universe. it is a non cannon AU of my non Cannon AU. ugh. it's like fic-ception all up in here. (Never saw inception btw)

I do not own Minecraft or Homestuck

* * *

Carys Gale was a simple miner. She had a fairly large house for just one person and a chicken. She also had a horse and a huge jungle tree that looked washed of most of its color. She lived alone with her chicken, horse, and tree.

She hadn't always been alone. Carys had once lived with her parents, uncle, and siblings in the Capitol of the Hub world of the Minecraftia Realms. Carys had one sister and a brother. Her siblings were both older than her.

Her Father was a successful and wealthy Merchant. He used to travel far and wide in the Hub world, selling the wares his wife, eldest daughter, and brother made. He had hundreds of employees. Some were traveling caravans, doing what he once had to do, and other ran shops in the many villages that dotted the large world map in the Capitol Square. And many in other Realms. He headed the Merchant's Guild

Her Mother was an amazing Blacksmith, Carpenter, and Crafter. Give that woman the materials and she would create some of the most beautiful pieces of furniture, the strongest of armor, and the sharpest blades. She also had many employees working in her workshop. Her wares were the main thing sold by her husband. Her wares were sought after by many people in many different Realms. She was part of no Guild and so was an odd success story.

Her Uncle was a miner. He ran the largest mine in the Hub world. He mined everything from soil to obsidian. He was the main provider of materials to Carys' Mother He also was the head of the Miner's Guild

Her eldest sibling was her Sister. Her Sister was one of the best Seamstresses in the realms. She made stunning dresses and suits, gowns and robes. She also made casual clothing, work uniforms, and rough spun clothing hat she donated to the homeless. She was a part of the Seamstress Guild.

Her Brother was an adventurer that made many expeditions into the Nether world. He supplied the most nether quartz to his mother, the most Nether Wart to the apothecaries, and the most nether rack to the foundries to make nether bricks. He was a member of the Exploration Guild.

Carys had never been like the rest of her family. She had never been good at anything the rest of her family had been good at. The most she had going for her was her looks. She was an averagely pretty young woman with creamy skin and silky and long pitch black hair. Her eyes were an unusual opaque robin egg blue and the blue didn't reflect light for some reason. She was decently curvy and a little above average in height.

She loved her family dearly, but she had wanted more than to be married off to a rich snob like her Father had tried to do. Had had the best intentions, but he didn't talk to her about it, so she had gathered all of her savings and gathered all of her most valued possessions and had bought an average Classic sized World for 30 Emerald Coins at the World Acquisition Office and had closed it off from other people.

The Worlds are sold in four sizes. Classic, Small, Medium, and Large. Realms could be combined to create bigger ones or broken down to create smaller ones. The basic measurements were figured out using Super-flat Worlds. There were also different classifications of Worlds. A world only became a Realm once 5,000 people lived on it.

So Carys had used all of her savings and hid away from her family and their plans for her. She missed them all very much. She loved her World, though. It had a large Flower Forest Biome that took up 25% of the World. The other biomes were Savannah, desert, Forest, Jungle and Mesa. Carys had arrived, or 'spawned' in her word in the Mesa Biome on the very corner of her world. That is where she built her Home.

Her Home was made of oak and birch planks and had an open interior design. It was a small house 6 blocks high and 10x10. She had an underground storage area and bunker room, in case the Pig-men of the Nether decided to invade for some reason. Her Home was on top of a plateau, so she had to put grass blocks up there herself, other than the grass surrounding the out of place and very vine covered jungle tree in her front yard. She built a building for her horse, Onyx and her chicken, Clement. She had brought the horse and chicken with her when she fled. The world had three villages and 22 native villagers. One village was close and that is where she got all of her non meat food items. (Native villagers were humanoid creatures that lived in small villages and did predetermined jobs and traded specific items.) It also had her small mine shaft.

Carys was lonely. She longed for companionship and someone to talk to other than her chicken. The NV's had their own indecipherable language.

"I wish I had someone to talk to! Anyone!" she yelled out in frustration as she lay in bed one night. It wasn't long until she started drifting of to sleep. Not long after that a crash woke her up. "WHAT THE FUCK?" she yelled as she jumped up from her bed.

She stared in shock at the cubic mess that was once her roof. Carys looked up at the massive hole and back down to the pile of blocks only to be even more shocked when she realized that there was a boy in the mess. A boy had fallen through her roof.

"What?"

* * *

Please Fave and REVIEW!


	2. INDEX

THIS IS AN INDEX FOR WORLD INFO. WILL BE UPDATED AS I GO!

* * *

Currency:

Wood chip: Wooden coins. 100W=1 Stone chip (1W is equivalent to 1 US dollar)

Stone chip: Stone coins. 10S= 1 Iron Nugget (1S is worth 100 US dollars)

Iron nugget: an iron coin. 10I= 1 Gold Nugget (1I is worth 1,000

Gold Nugget: a gold coin (Not to be confused with the material gold nugget) 10G=1 Emerald Coin (1D is worth 10,000 US dollars

Emerald Coin: an emerald coin: 100E= 1 Diamond Coin (1Eis worth 100,000 US dollars

Diamond Coin: A diamond coin. (1D is worth 10,000,000 US Dollars

Worlds:

Classic worlds are the smallest at 864x864, or 746,946 surface blocks. And the smallest Nether. It was the easiest size to explore and to work with. They also took up less than a whole map. Purchase price is 30 E before Classification factors in

Small worlds are a bit bigger at 1,024x1,024, or 1,048,575 surface blocks. They took up one map. Purchase Price 50E before Classification factors in

Medium worlds are in between Small and Large. Their measurements were 3,072x3,072, or 9,437,184 surface blocks. They took up nine maps. Purchase price is 1D before Classification factors in

The Large world is the biggest at 5,120x5,120, or 26,214,400 surface blocks. It took up 25 maps (and it was what the Hub World originally was. The Royal Family had added to it over the generations until it was now a whopping 1,000,000,000,000 surface blocks.) Purchase price is 1.75D before Classification factors in

Classification

Average: Typical landscapes and Biomes (no added fees)

Survival: Sparse resources (Adds 5G to purchase price)

Hardcore: mainly water, few islands and very sparse resources (Used for military training for the most part. (Adds 1E to purchase price)


End file.
